


The Noble Institute

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Academy and Institute. [2]
Category: Original Work, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged up Number Five, Alpha Luther, Angst, Beta Ben, Beta Vanya, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mpreg, No apocalpyse, Omega Allison, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Original Character(s), Post-Mpreg, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, alpha diego, female alpha x male omega, omega Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Sequel to Handled and Torn (go read otherwise it won't make sense :))After killing the Handler, stopping the apocalypse and after looking in the mirror, Five knows that his troubles are far from over, but at least the Hargreeves have found some new allies.





	1. Looking in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So since there was so much love for the first fic I thought I'd make a sequel, there will be original characters which belong to me, so no pinching please :) jk, I know they won't be nicked anyhoo enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five comes to turn with his aging whilst Luther, Diego, Allison and Vanya start researching

_Previously..._

 

_Thunder and lightning could be heard from upstairs._

_They could hear a sharp gasp as Klaus pointed to the floor. It was Five._

_He was on the ground, the clothes shredded around himself with bruises and cuts from when he fell to the floor, he must've knocked something off the bedside table. There was something strange though._

  _"What the hell?" He muttered._ _He looked to the others, "What the fuck just happened?"_

_"What do you mean? You didn't do this?"_

_"No, of course I didn't. I don't know how!"_

_"Okay, if you didn't do it... then who did?"_

 

_Inside of a white cell, an ebony-haired woman had her eyes closed and was holding her hands out in front of her. There was a blue light glowing through her fingertips. A surge of lighting coursed through her veins. Her eyes snapped open and a maniacal smile grew on her face._ _She lifted her arms up and on one of them was a large, '13' carved into her skin._

_"This is going to be good."_

_*_

 Five held onto the hand mirror that Allison had passed to him and looked at his reflection, even when he was in his 30 year old body before, he could never remembering looking this...erm good? What happened to him? He didn't do this, he didn't know what the right equation was to start with. 

"What happened to me?" He muttered. 

Allison took the mirror back off him, "You really don't know?" She asked. 

Five shook his head, bewildered by it all. 

Luther thought for a moment, "We need to think about who could've done it..."

"What about the Commission?" Diego suggested. 

Five shook his head, "No they don't have the technology for that." 

"Did you ever have any enemies that could do stuff like this?" Klaus asked, lying on the bed. 

Five thought for a moment, "Not that I'm aware of." He paused. "Most of my enemies are dead." 

Vanya was watching from the doorway. Her brother was just a teenager and now he was a full grown adult, his body was 30 years old just like the rest of them. Her head began to hurt. Nothing was making any sense. 

Luther paced the room, his siblings watching him. 

"I think we should go through Dad's research. Maybe he knew something about it all." 

Klaus groaned, "Are you serious? Do you know how much crap he wrote? We'll be there for AGES." 

"Yeah, well we best get onto it." He turned to the doorway. "Klaus, how about you stay with Five then, keep him company." 

"Why can't I help?" Five asked, agitated. 

"Five, you still need to rest. You have a fractured pelvis and you literally just had a baby." Allison pointed out, "We'll manage don't worry." 

Five sighed and sat back down on the bed, he looked down at his clothes and saw that they were shredded. 

"Hey, you don't have clothes I could borrow, do you?" He asked Klaus. 

Klaus bit his lip then flailed his hands around, "I do! Gimme a sec!" 

He raced out and in a flash he was back in the room with a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a large jumper, he helped Five to put them on. 

"There. Looking fab!" Klaus said, pinching his cheeks. 

"Thanks." Five moaned, rubbing his stomach. He looked over to the crib and saw that Lora was wide awake. 

Klaus went to pick her up. "Here you go, God I bet it feels weird being in an older body." 

"Actually, it feels better. It's probably best that I'm in an older body, less questions asked."

"Yeah," Klaus fawned, "besides this is what body you're supposed to be in." 

"I suppose you're right there."

Five looked at his daughter's face and smiled when he realized that she still knew who he was. It felt weird, but such a relief. He thought that she wouldn't be able to recognize him. He was worrying about nothing. 

"How does you pelvis feel?" 

"Sore." 

Klaus mumbled then brought his hands together in front of his face, "You actually scared me a bit." 

Five raised his eyebrows

Klaus explained, "I thought you were going to die but it takes a lot more than that to kill you." 

"You have no idea" he said, laughing. 

 Lora tried to lift her hand up in the air, putting it on Five's cheek, giggling as she did so. Five smiled lovingly at her. She was only a couple of days old but he knew that she was going to be extraordinary. 

*

The four downstairs were in Reginald Hargreeve's office, looking through old diaries and documents. 

"Do we even know what we are looking for?" Diego asked. 

Allison shrugged and Luther sighed, "No but I think we'll know when we know."

Vanya was looking through the 5th box she had found, she saw a parchment folder and lifted it out of the box. Looking at the top of it it read, "The Noble Institute for the Unique." She opened the folder and saw a contents page with the numbers 1-13 on the paper. Seven of the numbers had names next to them, the others had the word "CLASSIFIED" written next to it. There was a name at the top of the page, Victor Blanc. Who was he? 

Vanya read the first page and read out the names in her head. 

 

One. Vincent Stone 

Two. Tivahn Lobo

Three. Fiona Whittaker

Four. Billy Arden 

Five. ~~Lukas Hilland~~

~~Six~~

~~Seven~~

~~Eight~~

Nine. Jessica Arla 

~~Ten~~

~~Eleven~~

~~Twelve~~

Thirteen. Alice Evelynn 

 

Why were some of the names crossed off? 

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" She called out to the others

"What is it Vanya?" Asked Allison. 

Vanya shrugged, "I'm not sure but have a look at this."

Luther took a hold of the file, he began to read from it. "The Noble Institute? What's that?" 

"I don't know."

"Hey, I recognize her." Diego said pointing to the thirteenth one. "She saved my life a while ago." 

Luther closed it, "Dad always said that there some of the other kids, you know the other ones born who couldn't be found." 

"Yeah but look at their birthdays. All born on the 11th day of each month, not on the 1st October like us."  
"Victor Blanc?" Allison inquired. "Hey, didn't Dad know a Victor Blanc?"

Luther nodded his head, "I think that they used to work together or something." 

"I know it's going to sound stupid but maybe he knows what happened to Five." Vanya suggested, with caution. 

"It's all we have at the moment, I say it's worth a shot."

The four of them nodded, pleased that they had found a lead, now they just had to let Five know what they had found.

 


	2. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the mind of Thirteen whilst the Hargreeves plan what to do next

[Track 1 - Don't Own Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUjeR01wnU) 

 

In her white cell, Thirteen concentrated, coursing the lightning through her veins with a grin on her pale face, the raven locks trailing down her face. Her hands were shaking but she reveled in the power she was showing. He wasn't the right age, if he was to stay in this time, he would have to be the age he's supposed to be otherwise all hell would break lose. She thought he, of all people would know that, guess not. 

The thunder filled up her room, she gasped at the pain in her head, blood leaked out of her nose. Her task was done but she had pushed too hard. Shaking her head she clambered to her feet and unlocked the door. A foot at a time, she left the cell and wandered down the empty hallways. It was dark, the evening night was pretty though. She would have to sit on the rooftop later. 

Turning around, she made sure the light was switched off before leaving the basement, ensuring that the large metal door was tightly sealed and locked. Not just everyone could go down there. She scratched her arm where the tattoo was. The large '13' staring at her, a mark of who she was, making sure that she never forgot. Thirteen sighed and stopped walking. The world around her was quiet, too quiet for her liking. The others couldn't be in bed already, could they? 

Only one way to find out. 

Thirteen walked up the stairs from the basement and through the kitchen door. "Hey guys!" She called out. Hmm, no answer. She looked thought the kitchen and up into the dining room and living room. It seemed as though no one was downstairs. She bit her lip, why was no one answering her? 

Just as she walked around the corner someone bumped into her. They both exclaimed and stumbled back. 

"Jesus! Billy? You scared the crap out of me!" 

The man, Billy, laughed under his breath, "Sorry Teen. You call?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, where's everyone else?" 

"Working." He said. 

She raised an eyebrow, "Without us?" She grunted in frustration. She really hated it when they went to do a job without her. She was an essential part of the group. Why did they keep leaving her out? 

"Look I know that you're pissed but there's no point in shouting at them." Billy calmed her. 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She said, understanding what he was saying. 

He patted her on the shoulder and walked off, into the kitchen. Thirteen sighed and walked the other way. There was something strange going on. She needed to find more on it. 

*

 Allison and Vanya stayed behind at the academy to tell Five what was going on. Luther and Diego couldn't wait another second, so they got in the car and decided to drive to the address that was listed in their father's diary for Dr Victor Blanc. Neither of them had a clue who this person was... they just knew that there was a possibility that he knew what was going on. That's all they had but maybe, maybe that was enough.

"Do you know where you're going?" Luther asked as he turned his head to Diego who was driving. 

Diego nodded. "Yeah, I think I've been past it before."  
Luther sighed in his seat. "Don't you think it's odd that Dad knew about these people. Other kids who had powers?" 

"You know as well as I do that Dad was a bit of a prick when it came to this stuff. That, and these kids weren't born on the same day as us so what if all that bullshit in that file is just that? Bullshit." 

Luther nodded, he stared out of the window. He watched as the city turned into trees. 

"What do you think we're looking for?" Asked Diego. 

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing we'll know when we see it." 

And so they did. 

 

In front of their car was a large mansion in the middle of a quiet, high class, neighborhood. The mansion was rather large and was surrounded by an abundance of green trees. 

"This is the place?" Diego asked, pointing at the building. 

Luther shrugged, "I don't have a clue. Seems right though." 

The two of them left the car outside of the gate and walked down the cobbled driveway and approached the mansion, the stones were cracked but were covered in ivy. It actually looked rather nice. 

"You knock." Diego stood back. 

"What? Why me?" 

"You're Number One."

Luther sighed in annoyance and stepped forward, he knocked on the door and waited. 

They could hear a set of footsteps approach the door. A woman with ginger hair and sky blue eyes with a beaming expression on her face opened the door. 

"Oh, hello. How can I help?" 

Diego patted Luther's shoulder. 

"Ah, erm, does a erm, Dr. Blanc live here."  
She nodded, "Yes he does, I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment but should be back shortly. Why don't you step inside and wait?" 

"Thank you."   
She showed them through the door and walked through the hallway, she opened the doors to a living room and let them inside, "Here, make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?" 

"No thank you." They both said. 

She smiled once more, "I just need to attend to something. I won't be long." She walked away, they could hear the sound of her heels fade out. 

"Did you think she sounded like Mom?" Diego asked, shaking slightly. 

"A little bit yeah." Luther whispered. 

 

They waited for about 10 minutes. 

 

Then the front doors opened. They stood up straight away and could hear the sound of a man's voice, with an aged tone to it. 

"Ah, Willow, could you take this into my study?" 

The woman's voice, the one who showed them in, answered with, "Of course sir. Oh, you have visitor's in the living room." 

"Ah, thank you my dear. I shall go to them." 

Luther and Diego could hear his march as he made his way into the living room. They could see their father in this new man, the way he held himself and the way he was dressed but his smiling face and friendly expression suggest that he was not Reginald Hargreeves. 

"Gentlemen, how many I be of assistance?" 

Luther stepped forward, "Well, we were wondering if you could help us?"

"Help you. What with my boy?" 

Diego passed over the file over to him. "Our father had this in his office. We need help and you were the only one we could think of who could actually help us." 

The man looked at the file, his eyes darkened as he looked at it, "I think we should take this discussion into my study." 


	3. Not the Only Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tells Luther and Diego that they weren't the only ones who were born differently to the norm, and tells them that they were never alone.

[Track 2 - Flaws](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdT0xwiswfI) 

 

Victor sat behind his desk in his study and let Luther and Diego sit in the chairs in front. Since giving him the file, Victor had been quiet. There was something wrong. It was like he had seen a ghost. He placed the file on the desk and looked up to the men in front of him. 

"How did you get a hold of that?" 

Diego bit his lip as Luther explained. "Well, it was in our father's office back at our house."

"Reginald Hargreeves? The bastard." He muttered. "I know he was your father but he wasn't the nicest of people." 

"You don't have to tell us that." Diego mumbled. 

Victor exhaled and slumped in his chair. "Do you know how long I've been looking for that file? Years. Years of my life, of their life, and Hargreeves had it this whole time." 

"You knew him then?" Luther asked. 

Victor nodded, gritting his teeth. "Yes, yes I knew him. I really wish I hadn't. Still he's dead now. I'm sorry for that loss but I'm guessing you are not your father." 

The pair of them shook their heads. 

Victor nodded, he pulled a cigar out and lit it, "Well, then what can I do you for?" 

 

After explaining the whole situation that had been going on for many days, but seemed like months, Victor but his lip and took a moment to breathe it all in. 

"So, you think that I have something to do with this?" 

Diego shook his head, "No sir, we just thought you would have some insight." 

Victor stood from his seat and walked up to the window, he looked out of it and sighed, there was a light shower outside, you could hear the raindrops hit the window. 

"You see, I adopted 13 children. 6 of them didn't survive their childhood, died when they were only 5 years old. The other 7 however did. Then of course Luke passed away. So the 6 that remain have survived to this day..." 

 

_One_

_Vincent was my number one, he was the first I found. I kept track of them the moment they were born but I wanted them to stay with their biological families for as long as possible._

_His skin is impenetrable, that's why whenever he hurt himself he couldn't scratch himself. It's also dangerous though, needles won't be able to get in. He almost died many times but he's strong, in more ways that one. Like you Luther, Vincent is incredibly strong. He can lift over 3 times his own body weight. Imagine a 4 year old being able to lift a fully grown adult.  
Rather incredible, still to this day. _

 

_Two_

_The second child I found was Tivahn. He grew up in an abusive household, after his mother died when he was four I had no choice to intervene. He would've died and if I had done nothing... I raised him in this house. Since Vincent was also there, they were brothers. Tivahn has heightened senses so does suffer with sensory overloads every now and again. His enhanced accuracy makes him a good marksman with guns, knives, and with a bow._

_He is a bit of a hot head but he won't ever back down from helping you when you get close with him._

 

_Three_

_Fiona was the daughter of an old friend, well he used to be my friend. He's not the best father, their home burned down and Fiona was trapped inside. He thought he had got rid of her but she came out of that house unharmed. He sold her to me, I didn't take the money but I welcomed her into my home, and my heart. I've looked after her since then._

_As well as being immune to fire, she also has healing properties in her tears and can lift twice her body weight._

 

_Four_

_Billy is a lot like your brother, Klaus. He has an affinity to the occult, he is able to raise the dead for a short time and can talk to them. Unlike your father I didn't trap him in a mausoleum for hours on end. Instead I showed Billy what he is capable of. He is able to possess people for a short time, look into their deepest fear and sometimes he can predict how you are going to die. He can't say when but he has a way to find how you will die. Quite helpful actually. I adopted him when he was four, just like the others._

 

_Nine_

_Our resident murderer, Jessica, she is able to consume the life-force out of someone. She can then use that force to do what she wants, or keep it until she needs it. An example of what she can do is telekinesis. She did used to eat people but doesn't anymore, so when I say 'she bites' I may actually mean it. I found her in her home, eating her father who tried to kill her. I taught her about self control and she has gotten better with age._

_Thirteen_

_Alice was the final child that I found. I knew right then that she was different from the others. She was born with a skill to manipulate time in anyway she saw fit. As well as this she is able to learn the skills of other just by looking at them and seeing what they are doing. So, she has her gifts but also the gifts of her siblings. This makes her either a powerful ally or a dangerous foe. What you see her as is your own choice, but I think that she may have had something to do with what happened to your brother._

 

"Why did she do it?" Luther asked. 

Victor sighed, "I don't know."

Diego but his lip and looked down at her feet. "Can we talk to her?" 

Victor nodded, "Alice!" He yelled out. 

The door opened and in she walked, "Dad? Is something wrong?" 

He shook his head, "Come here to me." 

Alice walked up to the desk, around the side and looked at him, "Yes." 

"What were you up to last night?" He asked kindly. 

"I was just- I was fixing the timeline." 

"Timeline?" Luther muttered. 

Alice's head turned around. "Yes," she said, "your brother isn't the right age." 

"Right age?" Diego was slightly confused. 

"Yes, if he is deciding to stay in this time period he had to be the age he is." 

"What would happen if he stayed as a 13 year old." 

"Well, time would corrupt." Alice sighed and walked over to the window. She trailed her fingers around the glass, following the falling raindrops. 

"It's better this way. He's safe." 

Luther grunted, "Safe?" 

"The Commission would be looking for a child, not an adult." 

Luther and Diego looked at each other, realizing that this stranger had involuntarily saved their brother. 

"Why would you help him? You don't even know him." Diego pointed out. 

"I know." She smiled, "It's my job." 

 

A loud siren went off in the room and thundering footsteps could be heard around the house. 

"Shit! It's her!" Alice screeched. 

Victor looked at her. "You get these two out of here. Get to safety. I'll hold them off." 

Alice was about to object but Victor put a hand to silence her. "Just do it." 

She nodded. She turned to Luther and Diego. "Through the bookcase. Come on!" 

"What's going on?!" 

Alice shoved them through the passageway between the open bookcases, "It's complicated, just get through. I'll explain once we're out of here!" 


	4. A Wounded Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice helps Luther and Diego escape.

[Track 3 - I Will Survive (piano) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlsXsqotUis)

Five, Klaus, Allison and Vanya were downstairs in the living room when Diego and Luther rushed into the house with a bleeding woman in their arms. They placed her on the sofa and Klaus was the one to scream. 

"Who's that and why's she bleeding?" 

"Her name's Alice, she saved our lives." Luther said, wiping the blood off his coat. 

Allison raised an eyebrow, "Who?" 

*

In the house, the brothers managed to shove themselves through the tight gap between the two bookcases, behind them they could hear gunshots, Alice went in after them, she groaned a couple of times when the bullets got too close.   
"Keep going!" She groaned. 

Luther reached the end and shoved through, they were in a basement. He turned to see his brother and Alice come out of the gap. 

"Right, come on!" Alice began to run to the end of the long corridor and sped to a halt. She jumped up and grabbed a ladder. "Climb up and you should reach a hatch, wait for me when you get to the top."  
They nodded and began to climb up, at halfway they could hear guns being fired once more. They could hear Alice fighting down on the ground. Looking down they could only catch glimpses but they could hear her breath heavily when the guns had finished firing. Alice began to climb the ladder, the men helped her up to the top. 

They were outside.

"I trust you have a car?" 

Luther nodded, "Yeah."  
"Okay, cool, let's get in ...it." She fumbled slightly with her words, Diego looked down and saw that she was bleeding. Someone was standing by the wall, the gun smoking. He grabbed her knife that was in her holder on the leg, and threw it straight into his head. 

She was bleeding from the stomach. "Crap you're hurt. "

She shook her head, "Don't worry about me. Come on, let's get you back." 

She took a step and crashed down onto her knees, "Fuck. That doesn't usually hurt." 

Diego put one of her arms around his neck and helped to keep her upright, "Come on, we'll get you some help." 

"Thanks fellas."

 

Diego helped her to lie down in the back of the car, but he sat beside her, he'd feel bad if something happened to her. "You drive Luther." 

Luther nodded. "Are we taking her back to the Academy?" 

"Might as well."

Luther nodded again. "Who were the guys in the house? The one firing it up?"  
Diego shrugged, "I don't know but they didn't seem like the friendly kind." 

Alice moaned in the seat and Diego took note of the amount of blood that was staining her shirt. 

*

"So she was the one who aged me?" Five asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two of them nodded. Diego folded his arms over his chest, "I think there was more to them than met the eye. The people shooting up the house were professional." 

"Are we going to help her?" Klaus asked. "I mean, she did kind of do Five a solid."  
Allison put her hands together, "Which makes no sense. Why did she do it? She doesn't know us..."

"Well, she said something about the timeline being messed up." Diego pointed out. 

"What like the apocalypse?" Vanya asked quietly. 

"Maybe." Diego said. "Probably not that exactly but probably something along those lines."  
"We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." Five said, adjusting how he was holding Lora in his arms. 

Grace stepped forward from the shadows, "Diego, will you help me get her up to the medical room, poor dear's bleeding." 

"Sure Mom." 

Diego picked her up into her arms, there was something strange about this girl. He couldn't quite explain it. She had risked her life to save him and Luther and aged Five up just so the Commission wouldn't be on his tale. Why? 

He carefully carried her into the medical room and his mother closed the door behind her. Grace took off the plaid flannel that Alice was wearing and pulled up the black vest to the underline of her bra. There were a few bullet holes in her stomach that were stitching themselves back up. Grace grabbed a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood away. Although not necessary, she put a bandage around the girl's stomach, just in case. 

Diego sat by her side until she woke up. He had woken up in a strange place before, it's not the nicest of things. It was the least he could do, she had saved their lives. 


	5. The New Handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice tells the Hargreeves what she has been doing and that the Handler has been replaced

[Track 4 - Love of My Life (piano) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7aolNjAMcM)

When Alice woke up again it was the next day, she blinked her eyes and looked around the room. She was wearing her vest but it was covered in blood and she had a bandage wrapped around her stomach. Turning her head, she saw that man who was in her home yesterday, the one with the knives. Sitting up, she groaned at the growing ache in her head. The man sat up in his chair.

"You okay?" 

Alice nodded, "Yeah, what, erm, what happened?" 

The man shrugged, "Well, we're not completely sure. Who were those people shooting up your house yesterday?"

Alice sighed. "They keep trying to take us, you know, for experiments or whatever. Some are from this Commission or something."

"Commission?" He asked, his eyes widening. 

Alice nodded, "You heard of them?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, they've been trying to kill my brother. We've ran into them a few times." 

Alice cleared her throat, she swung her legs around the bed and picked up her flannel. She put it on, knowing that this guy was watching her every movement. 

"What do I call you by the way?" 

"Oh, erm, Diego." 

She smiled, "Well, Diego, it's nice to meet you, considering the circumstances." 

He held out a hand and she shook it. 

"Anyway, where am I?" 

"The Umbrella Academy, otherwise known as home. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." 

*

Five was pacing around his room, a hand on his cheek. There was something about this girl, well, woman. He could recognize her, swearing he had seen her before. He had seen that tattoo before The number. He had seen in somewhere. He just had to try and remember where. 

Lora began to cry in her crib, he picked her up and gently rocked her, calming her down. She just wanted to be held. 

*

Diego showed Alice the living room, the others were already waiting in there.   
"So, these are my siblings." Diego pointed to each of them. "Luther, Allison, Klaus, Vanya... where's Five?" 

"Upstairs." Allison said, tilting her head upwards. "We just wanted to thank you." She told Alice. "You helped us a lot. We don't really know what to say." 

"It's okay, it's my job."  
"What is your job exactly?" Asked Luther. 

"Well," Alice began "I basically make sure that time doesn't corrupt, without killing anyone if possible. I'm different from the Commission, that's why they've been after me, can't have anyone ruin their show." 

Klaus sat on the arm of the sofa, "What can you do?" 

"I have enhanced healing capabilities, heightened senses. I can manipulate time and I can basically learn the skills and powers of anyone I see do them or come into contact with." 

"So you're basically invincible." Diego stated. 

Alice nodded, "There are a couple of weaknesses but not ones that I know of." 

Klaus smacked his lips and took a long sigh. 

"Look, guys, I know I'm asking a lot but I need help, I need to get back home. I need to know if the others are safe." 

Diego stepped forward, "I'll come with you." 

Klaus jumped up from his seat and waved his hands in the air, "I'll come too, have some new tricks I want to try out." 

Luther glared at him. "Klaus, stop messing around." 

"Erm, I'm not." 

Diego stepped in before they started arguing. "My car's around the back." 

Alice smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate it." 

"Hold on." Allison put her hands up. "What if the house gets attacked?" 

"Both places are just as dangerous. This one is a little bit safer, think about Lora." 

Allison looked down and nodded. 

"Besides," Diego paused. "There's more of you, and, you have Vanya. I think you'll be safe." 

Diego turned to Alice and Klaus, "Let's go." 

*

 Sitting in the car, Diego was driving but he kept glancing at Alice. She was quiet, there were tears in her eyes. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

She nodded. 

"Is there something you're not telling us?" 

Alice faltered before nodding, "The Commission is after me and your brother, yes. Five killed the woman in charge and now her replacement is someone who doesn't particularly like me, or my family."  
She sighed, "You should've left me there"

"I shouldn't have." He shook his head. "It would've been worse if I left you there."

"You think?" 

He nodded, "Yeah I do."

She smirked, "You're quite the softy really, aren't you?" 

He chuckled under his breath. "You're not the one who I thought of either."

"What did you think I was?" She laughed. 

"I don't know," he shrugged, "the way you're dad described you... I thought you would be less friendly." 

"Yeah well, he doesn't fully get me." She looked out of the window. 

"I know what that feels like." Diego mumbled. 

He looked through the mirror and saw Klaus looking to the side of him, pulling faces and muttering quietly, he must've been talking to Ben. 

*

Five watched through his window at the girl. He watched as Diego and Klaus got into the car with her. He muttered to himself. There was something going on, he didn't know what but he knew something was going to happen. 

*

"Her name's Beatrice." 

Diego looked to her, "Who's Beatrice?" 

"I don't know the full story," Alice explained, "but what I know is that she hates my dad and she doesn't particularly like people like us. She tries to collect as many of us as she can."

Diego turned a sharp corner, "What you're saying is that she might come after us?" 

Alice nodded, "Even more so now she runs the Commission."

"Why are we going back?" 

"I need to make sure that my family is safe."

Diego nodded, he understood what she meant. He doesn't know how he would be feeling if he was in her shoes. God, he'd want to tear the people who did it apart. 

Klaus jumped forward, resting on the chairs in front of him. 

"What you two on about?" 

Diego shoved him off, "Just things Klaus."

"Ahh, I'm just going to go back." He said as he leaned back in his seat. Alice turned her head, "So, Klaus, what is it that you do?" 

"Well, I can commune with the dead."

Alice grinned, "Interesting. My brother can do that." 

"Oh?" Klaus smirked, "What's his name?" 

"Billy. You two might get along actually, you've got a lot in common. Both number 4's, both have death associated powers, and a great sense of fashion." She articulated. 

Klaus clapped his hands together. "Goody!" 

"Turn here." Alice instructed. 

Diego turned and parked in the same place, outside the gate, as he did the first time he came to the house. They exited the car, and a thick wave of smoke went straight up their nostrils. 

"Shit!" Alice shrieked. Klaus and Diego looked at each other before noticing that Alice had bolted up the cobbled path. 

There was an enormous fire erupting through the house. Alice's knees gave out as she approached the house. She brought her hands to her face. 

"Fiona! Vin!" She yelled, "Billy! Jess! Tivhan!" She tried to shout. Diego ran to her side and knelt by her. He could see tears running down her face. 

Klaus looked at the carnage in front of him. The roof was caving in. 

Alice clambered to her feet and put her hand up to the house. The brothers watched as she closed her eyes and her hands started to tremble. 

A blue hue started to grow on her skin and a lightning bolt coursed through her veins. 

A moment passed and they watched as he green eyes surged and the house began to repair itself and the fires dimmed down. In only a few minutes the mansion regained its youth and the fire was gone. 

Alice collapsed to the ground and was breathing heavily. A line of blood flew out of her nose. 

"Are you okay?" Diego asked as he helped her to her feet. 

Alice nodded shakily, "I think so."

Her eyes darted to the house and she ran up the stairs with Klaus and Diego on her tail. 

She saw her siblings on the ground, shaking and bleeding. 


	6. Back at the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison does some research on the woman that had saved her brothers' lives

[Track 5 - Eye of the Tiger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEjgPh4SEmU)

Allison was sitting in their father's study, back at the academy. Diego and Klaus had just left with this woman, apparently called Alice. Vanya was sitting with Five and Luther was up to something else. Allison decided to do some research on who this was. They didn't have that file anymore so she went on her computer and searched her name. 

Alice Evelynn. 

Daughter of one of the most influential entrepreneur's in England, who died in a fire along with his wife and other children. She had a twin brother, adopted sister and half sister. 

Adopted at the age of four by Dr. Victor Blanc. 

Spent some time in a psychiatric ward. 

She was the thirteenth of all of the children that Blanc had adopted. 

Allison sighed, other than that there wasn't much else on her. It felt odd to know that there had been other people apart from the 43 children that had powers. They weren't alone but at the same time, they were. 

It was a conundrum. 

Who was she? Who was she really? How did she know about them? So many questions so little time. Allison clicked on the picture of her, there was a criminal record. Murder, attempted assassination... maybe she was a criminal and Diego and Klaus were with her. Shit. 

She sighed, she didn't know what to do. 

"What's going on?"

Allison looked up and saw Five in the door way with Lora on his hip. 

"Research." 

"On?" 

Allison curled her finger and beckoned him over. He walked to the desk on looked at her laptop. Alice's face was on one side and Victor's was on the other. 

"What did you find?" asked Five. 

Allison shrugged, "Nothing that will help."

Five looked at her face and e could recognize her. Those green eyes, ruby lips, raven locks, he had seen them once back at the Commission. Fleeting glance as he walked past. She was in a white cell, wearing a straight-jacket, chained to the wall. He had completely forgotten. It was when he was first there, when the Handler found him in the apocalypse. From what he could remember, she was their secret weapon. 

He remembered the sight of the Handler stroking her face... the same way she did to him. Five could only imagine if the Handler ever did to her as she did to him. He gagged. 

"Where is she now?" He asked, swallowing the bile. 

Allison turned the screen off, "With Diego and Klaus. I don't know what they're doing but I think they're helping her."

Five was about to say something when they heard a sharp cackle coming from the doorway. A woman with a harsh sneer was standing there, a briefcase in hand, Five would've been trembling if it was the Handler. It wasn't though, she wore the same clothes and was smoking the same cigarette but it was not the same woman. She was a brunette to start with, had brown eyes and her skin was tanned. She wasn't as tall either. Still, her gaze was enough to cause Allison and Five to jump. The sudden movement cause Lora to start crying. 

"Aww, she's cute." 

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Allison shouted at her. 

The woman snorted, "First, the front door was open. Second, the name is Beatrice. I'm the new Handler, and  _you_ must be Number Five." She said, gesturing to Five. 

"Funny, thought you'd be shorter." She giggled. 

Allison and Five looked behind her and saw Luther and Vanya sneak behind her. The woman's eyes widened as she vanished with a green flash and appeared behind Luther and Vanya, hitting them in the knees, knocking them over. She flashed back to the doorway and leant on the wood. 

"You can-" 

"Yes I can," She interrupted Five. "You really thought you were the only one who could do that?" She puffed on her cigarette. 

She blinked and appeared on the other end of the room with Lora in her arms. Five moved to run at her but she held her over the fire. "Now, you can either listen to everything I have to say Five  _or_ it's roast baby for dinner."  
Five reluctantly stepped back. Allison stood by his side. She glanced over and saw that Luther and Vanya were still on the floor. 

"Good." She stated. She put Lora on her hip, grimacing at her. "So, I'm not here with a proposition for you however I want you to tell me were Alice Evelynn is and what you know about her?"

"Don't you already know everything about her?" Five asked, his fists clenched by his side. 

Beatrice grinned, "Yeah" she sighed, "she's been here though. Besides, my predecessor used you a lot so I thought... why not?"  
Five grunted at her. 

"Name your price Number Five. Tell me everything and I can give you everything. The apocalypse? HA! Didn't give a shit about that. Now I'm in charge... we do things my way.

Now.

Where is Alice?" 

*


	7. Back at the Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the institute, Alice finds that one of her brothers and her father is missing. Diego and Klaus try to help

[Track 6 - Castle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adScYCXzuLg)

 Diego and Klaus helped Alice to make sure everyone was okay. Her siblings were passed out on the floor and Alice was gradually getting more anxious. Diego put a hand on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I can't find Billy, or my dad." She said, slightly panicked. 

Diego spoke calmly, "They're probably around somewhere, I'll help you to look." 

Alice nodded, relaxing slightly.

Klaus stayed downstairs with Fiona, Vincent, Tivahn and Jessica on the ground. Alice showed Diego up the stairs. 

There were 13 portraits on the walls, 7 of the portraits had large black cloths covering them, the others were of the siblings that were alive, starting with Vincent on one end and finishing with Alice on the other. 

They searched all of the bedrooms on the right hand side of the stairs and on the left hand on the stairs but there was no sign of Billy or Victor. 

"Shit, the people who tried to burn the house down might have them. I'll have to ask the others when they wake up."

"When will they? I mean, they were almost dead a second ago."

Alice shrugged, "I don't know. Jesus, I've gotten you two in a bit of a mess." She placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm such an idiot." 

"You're not," Diego reassured. "I would've done the same thing." 

Alice smiled, feeling encouraged by his words. "Thanks Diego."

Diego watched her for a moment then bit his lip, "So you've been here since you were 4?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we never had it as bad as you guys. I feel a bit sorry for you." 

"Yeah, Dad was a prick. He tried to get me throw a knife at my mom to see if I could curve it."

"And did you?" She inquired. 

He nodded, "Yeah. I guess it's because I didn't want to hurt her." 

She looked down, "I totally get that." She sat down on the ground. "You know, the first time I discovered I could heal myself was when I smashed my leg during a training session." 

He raised his eyebrows as he sunk to the ground next to her. 

"Vin was throwing things at me, I had to try and block them, I was too slow, and it shattered my leg. I minute after the pain went and I could walk again." 

"Really?" Diego asked, flabbergasted. "God, that's kinda cool actually."  
She smirked at him, "You can make things curve through the air, that's cool." 

"You're joking right?"  
She shook her head, "No I mean it. My brother, Tivahn, he can't make things curve in the air. I was actually a bit of a fan of you."  
"Umbrella Academy fan are you?" 

She laughed, "Guilty as charged." 

Diego took out one of his knives and twirled it through his fingers, "It wasn't always sunshine and rainbows though." 

"Are you talking about your brother?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, his name was Ben. He died. I mean it was hard when Five disappeared, we didn't know if he was dead or alive but with Ben... we knew. I never made a deal of it in front of the others." 

"When Luke died, it kind of changed. The woman who must have ordered the attack was the one who killed him." 

"That's why you wanted to come back?" 

Alice bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I didn't want to drag you into it. I'm such an idiot." 

Diego put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her green eyes, "Hey, my dad created the Academy to fight crime so if I didn't help you I wouldn't be doing my job." 

"Thanks Diego." She thanked, smiling at him. 

* 

Returning downstairs, Klaus was sitting with the siblings, talking to them. When Alice reached the bottom Fiona jumped up. "Alice! Thank Christ you're okay." 

Alice and Fiona hugged. 

"What do you mean?"

The bulky mountain, Vincent, stood up, "She came looking for you." 

Alice gasped under her breath. "I knew she'd be after me." 

Tivahn stayed on the ground but said, "She took Dad, and Billy." 

"Shit." Alice mumbled. She began to pace the floor. 

Diego and Klaus stood and stood next to each other, watching the scene unfold but when they began to talk they were on about things that were confusing and Diego stepped forward.   
"What's going on? Who tried to kill you?" 

Alice blinked then she sighed.   
"Her name is Beatrice." 


	8. Five and Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when Five and Thirteen first saw each other

_[Track 7 - Leave me Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pmpRZ-LPqE) _

_Five had been at the Commission for 2 days, 1 of those was spent unconscious and the other was spent being washed and shaved. He appreciated it a lot. After spending decades living without fresh water, it felt so nice to be able to have a bath and to finally get rid of all that hair and that beard. He looked into the mirror in his room they had given him._

_There was a knocking at the door.  
"Come in." _

_The doorknob turned and the Handler walked inside. "Oh, Number Five. Nice to see you getting acquainted with everything."  
He turned away from the mirror and looked at her. _

_"Now, I think it's time you get a tour of everywhere in our facility."_

_"That's a good idea." He agreed._

 

_She led him out of the room and through the corridor, "So, Five how are you finding things here?"_

_Five stuttered,"Well, it's refreshing."_

_She smiled, "Yes, it must've been awful spending all those years alone."_

_The first room she showed him was the tube room, then the case manager room, then the briefcase room. Just as they were walking, the walked past a room whose door was sightly ajar. Five glanced through it and saw blood. A lot of blood... and the sound of giggling and whimpering could be heard. Five tried to look inside of it, he caught a glimpse of black hair and a green eye, but the Handler stood in front of it. She turned him gently by the shoulder._

_"Come, there's more to see."_

_*_

_Thirteen had been here for weeks, maybe months, or even years. She had been chained to this fucking wall for God knows how long. She just wanted to go home, but she knew that there was a slim chance that it would ever happen. She looked to the floor with a solemn expression._

_Two guards came into her room but she wasn't having any of that today. Concentrating a red hue glowed from her hand and she sent them flying into the walls. They splattered against it, blood splattering everywhere, on the floors and all over her._

_She grinned to herself, giggling and whimpering._

_Voices could be heard from outside. The Handler, and... someone new. She opened her ears and focused on the sounds. An older man. She could see him take a naughty peek inside of her room. She grinned, he couldn't see her that well but she could see him._

_He looked smart in that suit. Thirteen wondered who it could be to herself._

_She had never seen him before, but... that tattoo on his wrist. An umbrella? She glanced at the number on her own arm._

_Hmm... how very interesting._

 


	9. Academy and Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get Billy and Victor back the Umbrella Academy and the Noble Institute must team up.

"So where would this Beatrice be?" asked Diego. 

Vin rubbed the back of his bald, tattooed head, "Probably her base. It's a warehouse, somewhere in the city." 

"It's not that far from the academy actually." Alice pointed out. 

"You guys need back up." Diego said. "No offence but you've had your butts kicked twice." 

Fiona sighed, "Knife boy actually has a point." She flung her hair backwards. "So? What's the plan Teen?" 

Alice stepped forward, "Well I say that we go with Diego and Klaus back to their house and try and see if we can get Billy and Dad back." 

Diego nodded, "Good plan." 

*

[Track 8 - Arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlhQghmuMf8) 

Five sat in the living room, gently rocking Lora in his arms, looking down at her sleeping face. His pelvis had somehow healed after aging, another thing that he had to be grateful for. He was grateful but he was slightly confused as to why Thirteen had helped him in the first place. Then again, he did kind of save her life. He has the memory of what happened in his mind, but it's fuzzy. He can't remember everything that had happened bu he looked into those green orbs and became fixated on them. He managed to free her, and she freed him. 

He sat in the living room, alone with his daughter. He had dressed her into the clothes that Allison had given her. A cute pink onesie and a small white bow on her head. He wasn't exactly a fashion icon but he knew a thing or two. Lora giggled, throwing her hands in the air. Five took one of her hands and kissed it gently. 

"Yeah, I've got you now." He chuckled. 

He thought back to that woman trying to throw her in the fire. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He frowned, he didn't know if he was strong enough to take care of her... he was definitely going to try though and no one could take that away from him. He had to borrow his brothers' clothes. It would've been nice to be warned about the sudden aging, he would've prepared himself better. 

 

The door clicked open and Five could hear several footsteps enter the house. He could hear Klaus' voice. 

"Welcome! Welcome, to our humble abode." 

"It's nice." Fiona said. 

Five sat on the sofa and turned his head to see what was going on. 

He could see a woman with wavy hair, ochre tone, and a curved figure. Fiona. 

A white haired man of Spanish descent. Tivahn. 

A bald, mountain built person. Vincent. 

Another woman with a pixie cut hairstyle. Jessica. 

Then he saw Alice stand beside Diego as they walked into the house. 

"It's nice to be in here without almost dying." Five could hear Alice tell his brother. 

He could hear Diego chuckle at her. A wave of jealousy hit him. He wasn't jealous of him right? Just because he was talking to her? God what was he doing? He wasn't some petty teenager, even though his body was a teenager a few days ago. He held onto Lora a little bit tighter. 

He looked through the doorway and watched intently as they walked past. He caught a glimpse of those raven locks and emerald eyes and felt his heart clench. 

"We have some maps upstairs." Diego said. "You can have a look at them. We'll get them back." 

"Thanks Diego. We appreciate it." Thanked Alice. 

*

Later on that day, after planning what to do, Alice and her siblings had a clear idea what to do, now it was down to Diego to persuade his siblings to help them. They would need all the help they could get. It was late though. Alice and Diego both agreed that they should get a good night's sleep and then discuss the plan. Beatrice wouldn't hurt them, there was no point. She needed them alive and unharmed. Reluctantly the Noble siblings agreed to rest. 

Diego showed them the guest bedrooms. He left them to their own devices. This gave Alice the perfect opportunity to go and find Five. 

*

She slipped out of the room that her and her sisters were sharing. It was late that night, Alice didn't know if Five was even awake but she needed to see him, she had to explain what was going on. She crept along the empty hallway and sneaked down to his room. She hoped that she had the right room. Quietly, she turned the doorknob and slipped into his bedroom. It was dark but she could hear Lora snooze away. Five wasn't in his bed. Her eyes widened but then she heard him clear his throat. He spun around in his chair. 

"Hello Thirteen." 

Alice sighed, "Five. I was wondering where you were."  

He smiled at her, "As I were you." He gestured to the windowsill. "Have a seat. I think there's a lot we need to catch up on. Oh, erm, do you prefer Alice, now?" 

"Whatever you want, I don't mind." 

He grinned, "So, how many years has it been?" 


	10. Retracing the Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Five catch up

[Track 9 - Creep (harp) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U83hetH98VQ)

 

Alice sat on the windowsill, looking at Five's face. It was strange, she had never seen Five like this but she knew that it was him. 

"You've changed." She pointed at him. 

"You haven't." He said, smirking. "How long has it been?" 

"For me, not that long. What about you?" 

"Since I went to try and prevent JFK's death." 

She smirked, looking out of the window. "So not long then." 

He shook his head, "No, not really." He shifted in his seat. "Why did you do it? Why age me? Especially at 30, not even my 58 year old body." 

She sighed. "I'm sorry. Well, actually I'm not. Look, the reason I aged you was because you'd fuck up the timeline if you stayed in your 13 year old body in 2019." 

"Why would I?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know it just would." She rubbed her head, frustrated. 

Five put his hands together and pondered for a moment. The two of them knew each other back at the Commission. The two best temporal assassins to ever grace the planet. He was slightly better, but she had the advantage. On a couple of occasions the two of them worked cases together, however they later found out that they worked better alone. 

Five felt guilty about leaving her behind, the day he managed to return to the past. He had forgotten about her a couple of times when he was busy preventing the apocalypse. 

"I know what you're thinking and Five." He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. 

"What?" 

She moved closer to his side, "You shouldn't feel bad about leaving me behind. You had the chance and you took it, just like you should have." 

He gazed into her green eyes, they were wet with tears. He placed a hand on her tender cheek, causing her took look into his own eyes. 

"I shouldn't have left you Thirteen. I promised I'd be by your side." 

She smiled, "You kept your promise." A stray tear trailed down her face. 

Five rose from his seat and sat by her on the windowsill, he took a hold of her hand and brought it close to his chest. "I promise I won't leave you again." 

"As I promise you." She placed a kiss on his cheek, smirking at his expression.  

"What's the plan to get your brother and dad back?" Five asked, still holding her hand. "Do you even have a plan?" 

She shrugged, "I know where we need to go, we may have to deal with Beatrice."

"Didn't think the Handler would get replaced so soon." Five whispered. 

"What happened to her?" Alice asked, softly. 

Five turned his eyes away from her. "I- I killed her. Shot her in the head." 

"Oh God. Really? Shit..."

"I had to."  
Alice stroked his cheek, "I know what happened. You don't have to tell me what she did to you. Now, you can forget." 

Five sighed, "That's the thing." He looked over to the sleeping babe in his old bassinet. "I can't." 

Alice looked over to Lora, she was sleeping soundly in her crib, unaware of her presence. "She looks like you." Alice whispered. 

"You think?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, she has your nose." 

"It's too early to tell, she's still quite young." 

"I know, Five. I'm not a complete idiot." She chuckled. 

Five tilted her head up to him. "It's been so long, too long, since we've had a moment to ourselves." He whispered to her. 

She smiled lovingly at him, "It has."

There was a brief moment of tension as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Five took a gentle hold of the back of her head and brought her closer, their lips so close to each other. Alice closed her eyes and moved closer to him. Their lips touched, the only thing they could hear was the sound of their own breathing. 

When they broke apart, they sighed laughing at each other. 

"That felt nice." Five whispered, he hadn't her touch in so long, even though it really wasn't that long. Alice stood up, Five raised an eyebrow. 

"Where're you going?" 

"Bed." She said. "I think we'll both be judged if I come out of you bedroom in the morning." 

He nodded understandingly. "Good night Thirteen." 

"You too Five." She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind her. As she did close the door, she could hear him sigh happily and that cause her heart to bang against her chest. 

 

Tomorrow would bring a new challenge, rescue but for the rest of the night... two time dwellers smiled as they slept.


	11. First Comes Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the warehouse where Billy and Victor are being kept, they split up into two teams 
> 
> Luther, Tivahn, Allison and Vanya on one team
> 
> Vincent, Diego, Fiona, Klaus and Alice on the other
> 
> "No Five, you're not coming."

The next morning, the Hargreeves and Blancs prepared themselves for their rescue mission. Breakfast from Grace was delicious as always, and Luther showed the Blancs the training room which had their old spandex in. They couldn't fight in the clothes they had on so reluctantly the Blancs took them and each of them put them on. They weren't exactly happy with them but they were grateful. 

They rejoined back in the living room Luther and Vincent standing in front of the fireplace, the others on the sofas or standing in front. 

"So, what's the plan?" Diego asked. 

Luther looked over to Vincent, who nodded and stepped forward nodding. "Right, so the warehouse is about half a mile north from here so we split up into two groups, have a look around and try and find Billy and Dad." 

"So who's going with who?" ask Tivahn. 

Luther stepped forward, "So, me, Tivahn, Allison and Vanya one team."  
"Me, Diego, Fiona, Klaus and Alice on the other." Said Vincent. 

Five raised his hand from the sofa, "Missing someone?" 

Alice shook her head, "No, you're not coming." 

"Why?" Five asked, his lips pursed. 

Alice scoffed, "Not being funny Five put you're still kind of incapacitated."  
Five sighed, annoyed. "Fine."  
"Sorry Five, besides someone needs to stay for Lora." Allison soothed. 

Five looked to the side and saw Lora on her mat next to the sofa. He nodded. It was probably better if he stayed here. He held out a hand to her and she happily gripped onto on of his fingers. He understood. Alice knelt beside them and gave him a hand, not caring if the others watch them. She smiled and him and clutched on his knuckles. 

"I won't be long," She said softly, "it's just until we get Billy and Dad back. I'll be back?"

"You promise? Don't do a me." 

She laughed quietly, "I'll be back." 

Alice bent down and kissed Lora on her cheek, who giggled in response. Alice smiled sweetly at her then stood to her feet and faced the others who were circled around.  

The Blancs were raising their eyebrows at her whilst the Hargreeves looked at their brother in surprise and disbelief. Five shrugged and turned his gaze away, not in embarrassment mind. 

Luther cleared his throat, knocking everyone out of their distracted minds and back to the matter at hand. "So, my team will cover the north entrance, the other the south. Everyone clear with that?" 

Each person nodded, confirming the decision and the plan. 

*

Vincent, Diego, Fiona, Klaus and Alice separated from the other team when they arrived at the warehouse where Billy and Victor were being kept by Beatrice, presumably. 

"So, you and my brother eh?" Diego asked, elbowing Alice as they walked through a dark alley. 

Alice cleared her throat, "Erm, I have no idea what you're talking about." She stammered. 

Diego raised his eyebrow at her and snorted. "Yeah, right. Sure." He stepped over a rock on the floor. "How did that happen though?"  
"Fine. It was when we were working together as partners at the Commission." She sighed. "I helped him, he helped me and one thing led to another." 

"Did it hurt when he left you there? You know, when he came back here?" 

Alice paused, she shrugged. "Kind of but at the same time, no. I understood why he did it. I didn't know if he was going to come back to me though." 

Diego watched her, she trembled slightly as she spoke. "I can't say I can understand how you feel because I don't but..." 

"You lost someone too."

"How did you know that?" He asked. 

"I'm from the past, present and future. I kind of know most things." She stated. "What was she like? Patch?" 

"She believed in people. I wish I could go back, change how things went between us but I can't." 

Alice sighed, "Yeah, that's the problem. You can go to the past but some things can't change. Some things are just supposed to happen." 

Diego saw her eyes well up. He didn't say anything but Alice continued. 

"It's a lonely world. Having this power, watching things happen over and over again, knowing you can't change things otherwise time fucks up."

She scoffed. "Sometimes I wished that I was normal but then I never would have met Five and you guys probably wouldn't have met each other." 

He grinned, "Yeah, it's weird having six other siblings who share the exact same birthday as you."

"Can't relate." She called out.  

 

"Hey guys!" Fiona shouted. The others ran to her. Fiona was crouched on the ground, she pointed at something. It was a pendant in the shape of an eye. 

"It's Billy's." She explained. 

Klaus looked at it over her shoulder, "That must mean he's close right?" 

Vincent nodded and the others saw him hunched over, looking down through a hole in the ground. "There's only one way to go and that is down." 

Fiona pulled the pendant up from the ground and shoved it into her pocket. "Okay, who's going down first." 

Diego stepped forward. "I will." He nodded and looked down. He gulped at the distance. He put his legs into the hole and clambered down. Everyone else watched and heard a thud as he dropped onto the floor below. He picked himself up and looked up through the hole, peering at the others. He beckoned them to follow her and one by one they fell down, dropping onto the ground, each landing with an equal thud. 

Brushing themselves down, each of them looked around and saw a door. Kicking it down, Vincent gestured for the others to follow him. 

 

**"Billy!"**


	12. Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is found. He reveals something to Klaus. 
> 
> It's not good

Billy had been strapped to this leather chair for too long. He didn't know exactly how long but he knew that he had been there for an extremely long time. Almost as eternity. For the first couple of hours he did struggle against the leather straps that were holding him down but then he just gave up. He groaned in annoyance and simply sat there. 

Then they came and drugged him. They strapped a strap around his neck with a purple liquid being injected into his neck. He screamed in pain, the burning was excruciating but he couldn't fight back. His eyes glazed over and all he could see was the darkness and all he could hear was the silence. 

 

Everything rolling around in his skull was fuzzy. 

They took him for a reason but now he couldn't remember. 

It was a blur. 

Everything's a blur. 

How long has it been? 

Too long. 

Why? Did they take him for a reason? 

Probably, can't remember the reason though. 

Wait. 

He just said that. 

It was a blur. 

He said that too. 

God, what was happening to him? 

He really needed to get out of here. 

He needed to get out of here fast. 

Who knows what might happen? 

Help! 

Please! Help me! 

He couldn't breathe. 

He can't breath it here. 

He neck was burning. 

Fuck!

Billy

Billy!   
BILLY! WAKE UP! 

 

He was being shaken awake by someone. He could recognize that voice. Teen? Was that Alice? 

"We have to get him out of here." He could just about hear. He tried to lift his head but all the energy seemed to leak out of him. He could feel the presence of unfamiliar people. 

Everything that followed afterwards was fast and blurred. His head was pounding, he could feel something slick against him. Blood probably. He groaned as he was jostled about in someone's arms. He couldn't tell whose but he knew that he was very close to becoming unconscious. 

He groaned and clenched his eyes closed. All what Billy could see was a mix between red and black. Blood and darkness. He felt as though he was going to puke. he tried to lift a hand to his mouth but was too weak, fortunately he didn't throw up but he was dangerously close to doing so. God, his head was killing him. 

*

Five was pacing in his bedroom, Lora lying on the bed sleeping. He wasn't annoyed per se but he did feel a tad agitated. They weren't back yet. This shouldn't have been a long mission but it was. He sat on the bed, careful not to wake Lora. He stared out of the window and gazed at the world outside. It was fairly dark. They'd been gone for hours. Five was beginning to grow worried, they shouldn't be taking this long. 

"God, what's taking so long?" He mumbled into his hands. 

You know, Alice hadn't been acting like herself lately. Not in the way that he remembered her being like back at the Commission. He knew that she said that she didn't care that he had left her but he also knew that she was a good liar. Anyone would be upset if they were left behind. He knew that he should've gone back to get her... but he didn't and now Five was struggling to know what to think.

Her eyes. 

There was something off about her eyes. He couldn't place what though. Five sighed, looking down at his hands. He was in a conundrum. He didn't know what to do or to think. He couldn't just sit here. They might need his help... but he also needed to stay with Lora. 

He looked over to her, putting a finger on her tender cheeks, gently stroking them. He could only sit there and wait. 

*

"Bring him in here." Grace commanded. Vincent had Billy in his arms, cradling the injured form. He placed him on the examining bed in the medical room back at the Academy. 

Grace looked him over, cleaning the blood away from Billy's pale skin. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Fiona. 

Grace nodded, smiling and disposing of the soiled latex gloves. "He'll be fine. He just needs rest." 

Fiona and Vincent sighed in relief, watching over their brother. Alice, meanwhile was standing further off, staring at Billy's still form. This was her fault it had happened. Beatrice was after her. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Alice wandered down the hallway and saw that Five's room was slightly ajar. She opened the door and stepped inside of his bedroom. 

"Five?" She called out. He was lying on the bed, Lora on his chest. 

Five opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You're back." He noticed her down expression. "What's wrong? Is Billy alright?" 

She nodded. 

"Your dad?" 

"The others are still out there. I think they found him. They sent a message on the interlink. They should be back soon." 

He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder when she sat on the bed. "What's wrong then?" 

She sighed. "It's my fault that they were taken in the first place."

"It's not your fault Thirteen." He encouraged. 

"Look Five," She turned towards him. "I know something's going to happen. I can't say what, but I need you to promise me something."

Hesitantly, Five replied. "Of course, anything."

*

Klaus sat beside Billy's bedside. He told the others to go and get some rest. He could watch Billy. He looked at his face. He was fairly pale, obviously didn't like staying in the sun for longer than necessary. He had a tattoo of a '4' on his arm, just like Alice's. Hmm, '4'? He was Number 4, maybe this guy was like him. Well, actually Klaus already knew what Billy could do. He almost had the same abilities as him. They could both talk to the dead. Billy could raise the dead though for a short while. Klaus wondered if he could do that too, after all Ghost Reginald said that he always had potential. Well, if Dad was a better dad then maybe Klaus would be able to do that. 

Klaus almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold hand touch him. He screamed out and jumped back. Billy was awake. 

"Where- Where am I?!" Billy shrieked out. 

Klaus threw his hands up in defense. "It's okay! Not going to kill you. How do you feel? You okay?" 

Billy shook his head. "No... Where's Alice? We need to find her!" 

"Why? I mean she's around but why?" 

Billy gulped and gasped for a breath. "Well, it's not Alice."  
"Ay? What do you mean?" 

"She's been possessed."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows together. 

Billy sighed. "Look, I need to find her. She could still be possessed or be possessed again." 

*

Alice sighed. She took a hold of one of Five's hands. "You have to kill me."

"W-what?" Five stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. "What do you mean? Kill you?" 

"I can't quite explain it but if I act weird or try to hurt any of you... you need to kill me."

Five shook his head, eyes watering. "I'm not doing that." 

Alice sighed. "Please. Swear to me. On Lora."

Five looked at his daughter then back at Alice. He could see that this was serious. Alice wasn't joking. He didn't know why this was happening but he reluctantly nodded, agreeing to do this. 

"Okay. I promise."  

Alice sniffled and began to cry. "Thank you." 


	13. Not Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Billy explains to Klaus what happened. Alice changes

Klaus bit his lip, trying to understand what Billy was saying. Alice was possessed? 

Billy said, "I know it's a lot to get your head around but we need to find her. Vincent would probably kill her."

"What do you mean, kill her?"

Billy sighed, rubbing his hands together, "The entity Dracoria, the thing that possesses her, takes full control of her body. She makes Alice do things then when she's done, Alice doesn't remember anything afterwards. She was the one who set the fire."

"That's stupid, she was with me and my brother." 

"I know what it sounds like but you have to believe me." Billy desperately pleaded. "She's in danger. I don't know when she'll strike next." 

Klaus helped Billy off the bed and to his feet. "Are you sure you can stand?"

Billy nodded, shaking slightly. "I'll be fine." He looked around. "Where's Alice now?" 

Klaus shrugged, "She might be with Five, come on." 

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Billy." 

They shook their hands, "Klaus." The other introduced himself with. 

"Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances." Billy apologized, appreciating Klaus' help to get off the bed and through the door. They stepped out into the hallway and Klaus began to show the way to Five's bedroom, where Alice, most likely, was. 

* 

_Klaus discovered he could see the dead when he was a young child. He remembered hearing those voices when he would go to be at night. The next day he would tell his father but at first Reginald believed him._

_"Overactive imagination."_

_Klaus didn't tell him again and at 4 he would cry himself to sleep. All those voices would terrify him. Klaus could barely sleep. For days he would have black bags under his eyes._

_"Dad! Please, I want to go home!"_

_Eventually Reginald believed him when the others came forward with their own powers. He thought that would help but... his father would lock him in that mausoleum... for hours on end._

_None of his siblings knew and he wasn't going to tell him. He would take this secret to the grave, how ironic. He really was alone._

_-_

_Billy discovered his powers when he was five. He would hear the voices in his head, keeping him up at night. When he began to see the dead people he told his father. Victor listened to him as his son described what was going on, knowing that the others had gifts he listened to Billy and waited until his son had stopped crying._

_"It's a gift, son, we'll have a control over it. Don't worry."_

_Billy nodded, trying to get back to sleep._

_"Thanks Dad."_

_He told his siblings what he could do and they all showed the other. Billy smiled for the first time in a while. He wasn't alone._

_*_

 Klaus knocked on Five's bedroom door. 

"Come in." Five called out. 

Klaus turned the knob and quietly Klaus and Billy stepped inside of the bedroom. Five was sitting on the windowsill, letting the cold air inside. There was a light red coloring around his eyes showed that Five had been crying. Klaus didn't ask about it though, there was a gun on the shelf after all. 

"Hey, Five? Where's Alice?" 

Five sniffled, "Oh, she's gone outside I think." 

Billy shuffled behind Klaus. 

Klaus took a seat on the bed, opposite of Five. "Five, we need to talk. Billy has something to tell you, it's about Alice."

"What about her?" Five asked defensively. 

Billy gulped and began to explain what had happened.  


	14. Step 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other team find Victor... he's in a worse shape than Billy.

Luther, Tivahn, Allison and Vanya went the opposite way from the other team, they watched them walk off and then they went through their entrance. Luther went in first, followed by the other Hargreeves, Tivahn went in last. 

Tivahn didn't completely trust Luther. There was something about him. Luther reminded Tivahn of Vincent. The guy who was always in control but also someone liable to make the wrong choices. Tivahn  could remember a time when they were teens. Tivahn had a choice between saving the lives of many of the life of one. The one was  _his_ one. His name was Oberon. Tivahn was not able to make that choice... and he died. Vincent wasn't even kind or sympathetic when it happened. He was still quite pissed off with his brother. 

So, he was kind of cautious when it came to Luther. He didn't mean to be, it was just the way that he was. He followed behind, watching all three of the Hargreeves that were there. He watched their every move. He had to be ready for everything. Allison and Vanya didn't seem to be problems though, just him. 

They stopped before a watch metallic door, it was locked. Luther tried to rattle it open, even tried to break it off its hinges. It wouldn't budge. Tivahn shoved in front of them and took a knife from his boot. He sighed as he knelt in front of the lock, knife in hand. 

"Beatrice puts these locks on the doors, people like us... our powers don't affect them. They're designed to be impenetrable."  
"Good planning." Allison remarked. Vanya nodded in agreement. 

Tivahn managed to unlock the door. He opened it and a huge wave of blood hit them in their faces. Tivahn gasped at the sight that lay before them. 

 

Victor was half naked, strapped to a chair. Blood and markings were all over his body, he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. Tivahn pounced over and cut his father loose, holding him in his trembling arms. 

"Dad!" He cried. "Shit! Dad! Come on! Stay awake!"

Vanya rushed over, she gagged at the sight. "Come on, we have to get him out of here." 

Tivahn nodded and collected his bleeding father into his arms, shaking. "We're going to get you out of here Dad." 

Allison helped Tivahn to carry his father back through the way they came. Luther and Vanya followed them through. Tivahn didn't blink once. His eyes were wide, the fear was swallowing him whole. He was going to kill Beatrice. He was going to make her pay. He wasn't going to lose someone else to her. 

*

Alice sat outside, on the roof, overlooking the city, gazing up at the sky. She knew what was going to happen. If it didn't happen now, she knew that it was going to happen soon. She would rather it be done with. She sighed, tears pricking her eyes. Who knew when  _she_ was going to surge out of her again? Alice couldn't control the creature that lurked within her. She didn't know why it did what it did.   
Alice never asked for this. 

She kept it inside her too long and now she didn't know what to do. She brought her hands up to her face, the salty tears leaking through. 

Below her, she heard an abundance of noise. Doors slamming. The scent of blood was strong. Alice stood and looked over. It was Tivahn and the others... There was a bloodied figure in her brother's arms. Dad? Shit. Alice's eyes widened and she ran back through the door on the other end of the roof. She clambered down the stairs back through the house, just in time to see her father being taken into the medical room. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. He looked... really bad. 

She backed away from the scene and turned away. Alice wandered away, the scent of blood invading her nostrils. Curse her heightened senses. She went downstairs and sat in the garden, alone with her thoughts. 

*

Whilst Grace was tending to Victor, Luther and Vincent were debriefing the other about what they had found. The others meanwhile were in the living room, whereas Billy and Klaus were talking to Five. 

*

"Possessed?" Five asked, an eyebrow raised. "You're serious?" Billy nodded. 

"He's not joking Five, Billy looked really scared when he told me." Klaus backed up. 

Five stuttered, he couldn't think of what to say. 

"Where's Alice now?" Billy asked. "I need to get to her before she changes again." 

Five shook his head, looking over to his sleeping daughter. "I- I don't know. She may have gone downstairs, or outside. I don't know." 

Just as Billy was about to open his mouth to speak a crash of thunder and lightning could be heard outside followed by a hallowing scream. 

"What the hell was that?" Klaus exclaimed, falling off the bed. 

Lora was awakened and started to wail, Five picked her up and tried to sooth her. "Go and find Alice, protect her." 

Billy and Klaus nodded, they clambered up and raced out of the door, slamming it shut. 

Five sat down carefully, he was shaking. "Why didn't Alice tell him? Did she even know?" He sighed and held onto Lora tighter, he prayed that Thirteen was okay.

 

 


	15. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder and lightning strike, Klaus and Billy have to find Alice before the others do.

Klaus and Billy raced out of Five's bedroom in pursuit of Alice. Billy was shaking, pinballs rolling down his head. Klaus took quick glances to the hallway and to Billy who was running beside him, Klaus' lip quivered slightly when he looked at the desperation that was in Billy's eyes.

"Five said she could be downstairs right?" Billy asked, trying to regain his breath. 

Klaus nodded, "Yeah, we'll have to scour around."  
"Do you have a garden?" 

"Yes," Klaus confirmed, "Why?" 

Billy sighed, almost tripping down the stairs, "The thunder and lightning, wasn't a coincidence. The last time she changed, when the fire broke out, there was lightning, right."

Klaus nodded, trying to understand what Billy was saying. "Okay, don't worry we'll find her. 

*

_When we were seven, you had nightmares all of the time, Alice. You could barely sleep at night, you told Dad that you were hearing a voice in your sleep, a woman. We were never sure who she was but you would always whisper to yourself. When confronted, you said you were talking to yourself, none of us knew to question it. We probably should have._

_*_

Alice sat outside, on the bench, looking at the ground, cheeks wet from her tears. All of this was her fault. She could control all of her abilities but controlling  _her_ was something else. Alice sighed and threw her head into her hands, shoulders hunched over, images of her brother and father thrown into her mind. Blood, the sight and smell was awful, smelt of death. 

She gagged. A wave of dizziness hit her in the head, she groaned, putting a hand to her temple. 

_Alice..._

Oh God, not now. "No." Alice whispered. "Go away."  
_Why? I just want to play._

"Yeah, well playtime's over." Alice stood to her feet. "This is serious. People have been hurt. My brother, my father. You can't keep doing this." 

_Why not?_

Alice groaned in frustration. There was no debating with this woman, whoever she was. The entity that had been plaguing her for years. "Just go away please." 

Alice tried to walk away but was stopped by an invisible force. "Come on, let me go." 

_No._

Alice tried to move forward but she was stuck in place. "Come on." She mumbled. 

_You're staying here. With me._

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not playing anymore. You can't just control me."

The voice inside of her head flurried around, hitting her head from the inside. 

_Please, Alice. You know you want to._

"I don't. Please, just let me go."  
The voice started to cackle.  _Say my name Alice. Let them know that I'm here._

Alice shook her head, more forceful this time. "I'm not playing." She reinforced. "Not now. Not ever. You've crossed a line. You burnt down my home. Hurt people, the ones I care about. Innocent people." 

_I will do it again. So, you might as well just say it. Say it. SAY IT._

"No. Go away." 

_Say it. Say it. Say it._

"I'm not! Please! Just leave me alone!" Alice dropped to the floor, crashing down onto her knees, covering her ears with trembling hands. 

The voice kept whispering into Alice's ear, cruelly taunting her. Alice was sobbing, clenching her eyes shut, wishing the demon would leave... but she never leaves. 

Alice could feel the air around her crushing her slowly, trying to push the name out of her throat. Alice struggled against it, the air increasing pressure on her. She could feel her windpipe tighten. She didn't want to say it. She also couldn't help it. Darkness clouded her vision. 

_If you don't say it, we'll die._

Alice's tears were slowly turning red, her skin pale. "...Dracoria..."  
A cackle sounded through the air, the sky turned dark, the world cold. A strike of lightning hit the ground, thunder backing it up. 

Where Alice was once now stood a scaly figure, grand wings sprouted from her back, decorated with black scales, almost over her whole body. Where the heart would be was a metallic, golden instrument with a green hue in the centre. Alice's emerald eyes remained but this was not Alice. 

 

This was Dracoria.


	16. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has changed.  
> Billy and Klaus are too late to get to her.

Billy and Klaus could hear a cackle come from the garden outside. They flung the door open and almost fell on their faces when they reached the outside. The world was cold, the air was causing their breath to be visible in front of their faces. Klaus heard Billy draw a sharp gasp. 

"We're too late..." Billy whispered. 

Klaus looked at the figure in front of them. It was Alice, only it wasn't. Alice with scales covering her body. 

"Shit." Billy mumbled. "We're too late." 

Dracoria turned to face them, her eyes dark, a sneer on her face. "Ah, Billy... shame you couldn't be here for the introduction... and Klaus... Oh, Klaus, sorry you had to get caught up in all of this." 

Klaus looked to Billy who was shaking in fear. "Why are you doing this?"

Dracoria fondled with her ebony locks, grinning at Klaus. "...Why not? It's fun..." She giggled under her breath. "Where is she?" 

"Who?" Klaus asked, standing in front of Billy. 

"Your sister, Vanya? Is that her name?" Dracoria took a menacing step forward, approaching the men in front of her. "A worthy opponent I've heard." 

"You're not going to touch my sister." Klaus warned. 

Dracoria cackled, "You really think you can stop me?" A sound of thunder crashed overhead, her eyes flashed angrily. 

Billy gulped, "Please, bring my sister back." 

Dracoria paused before shaking her head tauntingly, "No." She raised a hand and with a mighty slash of her hand, she forced them off the ground and into a nearby wall, they both hit the ground with a thud. 

Dracoria snarled at them before entering the house. Billy and Klaus were immobilized, the knock against the wall had rendered them unconscious. 

*

[Track _ - Immigrant Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8OtzJtp-EM)

Dracoria stepped inside into the hallway, looking around she couldn't say anyone but as she concentrated she could hear several footsteps above her. She grinned. Time for a little hunt. She strutted through the corridor and though the main entrance way, standing in front of the staircase she could see Vincent, Luther, Tivahn, Allison, Fiona and Jessica standing, looking ready for a fight. 

"Alice? What's going on?" Fiona called out. 

Dracoria grinned, "Alice isn't here. I am... now, tell me where Vanya is."

"Why do you want Vanya?" Luther asked, aggressively. 

"Well, I've heard of her power, I simply want to test it." She explained. "Now, where is she?" She pulled out a knife from her heel. 

"You're not getting her." Allison warned, throwing her fists up. 

"Well," Dracoria held the knife to her face, "this is definitely awkward... still, I'm getting bored." She threw her knife in their direction, straight in between the heads of Luther and Vincent, and through the stair that was behind them. 

"Let's get on with it shall we." Dracoria threw her hands in the air, smiling like a maniac as the Hargreeves and Blancs ran at her. 

*

Five was pacing in his bedroom with Lora in his arms, she wasn't crying but Lora wasn't calm, she has scrunching her head into the crook of Five's shoulder. Five wasn't any calmer. He could hear shouting from downstairs. 

Diego was sitting on the bed, the door side in case someone came inside. 

Five didn't know what to think, he hoped it wouldn't come to it, he didn't want to have to made deal on his side of the promise. He really hoped it wouldn't have to come down to him killing her. 

He hoped that the others could incapacitate her in time. He quietly shushed Lora, who was still slightly shaking in his arms. 

"Are you okay?" asked Diego. 

Five shook his head, "No, not really. Do you think the others will manage downstairs?" 

"I hope so." Diego took one of his knives out of his leg and began to sharpen it, just in case. 

 

Five sighed. He could hear the yelling downstairs... he just wanted the fighting to stop. 

 


	17. The White Violin vs The Demon Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Dracoria fight, enough said

Vanya stood around the corner, she was trembling at the noise, she could hear her siblings and the Blanc siblings fight the foe. She took a deep breath. Over the time after discovering her powers, Vanya had been practicing and learnt how to have control over her abilities. She looked down at her hands, although they were shaking, she looked down and clenched them. She groaned as she turned a corner and looked down the stairs. Allison, Vincent and Tivahn were on the floor. Luther was trying to regain his breath and attempted to attack Dracoria from behind whilst she was trying to slam Jessica against the wall. 

It was now or never. She had to strike right there and then. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated, letting the shouting resonated inside of her mind. Opening her eyes again, she could see them in the mirror. White. She pulled her fists to her side as she began to walk down the stairs. Dracoria hadn't noticed her yet. Perhaps that was a good thing. 

 

Dracoria flipped through the air, kicking Luther behind her causing him to fly and hit the wall behind him; she knocked Jessica down onto the ground. Everyone who had been knocked down was lying on the ground or by the wall. Dracoria let out a sigh. 

"That was fun." 

"Not much longer." Vanya called out. 

Dracoria grinned. "You must be Vanya. I must say... it's a pleasure to meet you... finally." 

Vanya reached the middle of the staircase. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" 

Dracoria smiled menacingly, "A worthy opponent."

Vanya pulled her fists up, "Well I'm waiting."

"Let's not fuck around then." Dracoria flew off the ground thanks to her mighty wings. Vanya dodged out of the way, Dracoria flew straight through the window. She grunted in annoyance and wafted back through. Vanya had leaped and landed to the bottom of the stairs. She held her hands up in defense, forcing Dracoria to stay in a still position. 

Vanya held her for as long as she could, but Dracoria was strong. She cackled as she sent a surge of lightning through her body and through her fingertips, right at Vanya. 

The lightning strike hit Vanya and sent her flying to the wall. Recovering quite quickly, Vanya clambered to her feet, wiping a line of blood from her nose. Dracoria landed on her feet. 

"You're strong." She remarked, "But I'm stronger." 

"We'll see about that." Vanya mumbled under her breath. 

Dracoria took out an ebony knife and readied herself. The two of them stared at each other, green eyes met white. A breath... then they lunged at each other. 

*

Five held the syringe in his hand, shaking. He silenced his breath. He crept over to Diego, he would have to knock him out. He would never let him leave the room... but he wouldn't know if he was out of it. 

He stabbed his brother in the neck, then pulled him onto the bed. He checked to see if Diego was still breathing, which he was... so he hadn't killed him. He sighed. He made sure that Lora was safe in her crib before he grabbed his gun from the bedside table, sighing he knew that he would have to make a hard decision... was he ready to do that? 

He nodded to himself. It wasn't like he had much of a choice on the matter. 

*

 As he left his bedroom and closed the door behind him, Five crept down the hallway, he could hear shouting and crashing coming from downstairs. He held the gun in his trembling hands. He heard a shrilled screech which could've only come from Dracoria. He gasped at the sound, the pain shot through his ears. In the midst of it all he could hear the sound of a tuning fork resonating, Vanya. His sister must be trying to hold the demon off. 

He teleported to the top of the stairs and hid behind the wall, through the reflection on the window he could see that Dracoria had her back to him.   
With a mighty slash, the demon sent his sister to the wall, Vanya sagged, blood leaking down a gash on her head. He gritted his teeth. He flashed again to stand behind the dragon. She hadn't heard him, instead she was still facing his sister, who had eyes as wide as saucers. 

He pulled the gun up. He didn't want to do this. 

 

_Alice sighed. She took a hold of one of Five's hands. "You have to kill me."_

_"W-what?" Five stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. "What do you mean? Kill you?"_

_"I can't quite explain it but if I act weird or try to hurt any of you... you need to kill me."_

_Five shook his head, eyes watering. "I'm not doing that."_

_Alice sighed. "Please. Swear to me. On Lora."_

_Five looked at his daughter then back at Alice. He could see that this was serious. Alice wasn't joking. He didn't know why this was happening but he reluctantly nodded, agreeing to do this._

_"Okay. I promise."_

 

Tears pricked his eyes like needles. Why did it have to come to this? Five wasn't ready for this. Why him? Did he not deserve peace? He used both hands, the shaking was awful. 

He closed his eyes...

_Do it, you promised me. I'm sorry Five._

 

_I love you._

 

...and pulled the trigger. 


	18. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracoria is defeated???

Five pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through the demon's chest, knocking the metal relic from her chest, dropping to the floor. Dracoria gagged, placing a hand on the hole on her chest, spinning around. 

She weakly cackled at Five's tearful face, "Didn't think you had the balls for that." 

Five dropped the gun and looked into her dead eyes. "Bring her back." 

"She's... not coming ... back." She muttered, coughing up some blood, Dracoria fell back against the stairs. 

Five knelt down beside her, placing the ornament into his pocket. "Please bring her back." He pleaded. 

Dracoria was weak but she had just enough energy to sneer at Five one last time before drawing a final breath. Collapsing fully against the stairs, Five stroked her face, closing her eyelids. His shoulders shook as he muttered over and over for Alice to come back. He held onto the scaly creature, rocking back and forth, sobbing into the raven hair and scales. 

He pulled her close to him, although she was in her reptile form, to Five this was still Alice. Trust him to love someone like this... a woman with a demon inside of her. 

"Come on... Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry." Five whispered into her ear, albeit she wouldn't be able to hear him. He closed his eyes shut and tucked her head underneath his chin. 

 

There was a slight breeze circling the room from the window that the demon had crashed through. From the wall, he could see that Vanya was watching from the wall that she was stooped against. The air flew around Five and the injured figure he was cradling, he wasn't focusing on what was happening so he didn't realize what was happening to Alice. 

The scales were shrinking and falling off her skin, the ebony wings shrunk down and folded back into her back. Alice was back to her usual form, however there was a gaping hole in her chest. 

She gasped loudly and groaned in pain, trembling in Five's arms. Five's eyes snapped open and widened, he looked down at Alice and almost dropped her. 

He laid her back on the ground and put is shaking hands on the wound. Alice coughed violently and spurted blood from her mouth. Five stuttered, trying to say something but no words came out. 

"Shit." He mumbled. "Shit!" He fumbled with his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding. 

Alice raised a hand and put it over his. "I'll be okay." She whispered. "Is she gone?" 

Five's head trembled as he nodded. "Yeah. It won't stop bleeding." 

Alice smiled, "I'll heal. I always do." Five removed his hand from her chest and she was right, the bleeding was slowly beginning to stop and gradually the wound was beginning to heal, very slowly mind. 

"Is everyone else okay?" 

He nodded, "I think so, they put up quite a fight." 

Alice sighed, "God, she really wanted to fight this time. Thank you for stopping her."

Five attempted to lift her up from the stairs, she helped him to help her rise to her feet. She put a hand up to her chest. Closing her eyes, she groaned in pain. 

"Come on, you need to rest."

She shook her head, "No, we need to make sure that everyone else is okay."  
"I'll check in a second, don't worry." He attempted to sooth her, with the worry in his voice he believed that he wasn't very good at this part. Alice though was encouraged by his words and agreed to rest. 

Five helped her get to his bedroom. When he opened the door, Diego was still on the bed. He nervously grinned at Alice. He helped her to lie down. She was already asleep by the time he had placed her down, he placed a kiss on her forehead before waking Diego and waking the others who were downstairs, awaking from the unconscious states. 

*

_A Few Hours Later_

 

After Five and Grace had attended to both sets of siblings, everyone apart from Alice, was gathered in the living room. Both Ones were at the front once more with everyone else perched around. Five was standing in the doorway with Lora in one arm and the metallic relic in the other hand. He was barely paying attention to what they where discussing but was far more interested in the relic. There was a green light in its centre. Quite beautiful actually. If you looked hard enough, you would be able to see a small eye in the very centre. 

"Five?" Luther called out. 

Five looked up and paid attention to his brother, "Yeah?" He asked, listening. 

"Is that demon gone now?" He asked.

"Erm, for now yes. Whether she comes back I don't know." He slipped the relic into the pocket of his trousers without anyone noticing. 

Vincent turned to Luther, "We must thank you for your hospitality, Luther and we must apologize for the mess we had made."

Luther held a hand up, "Please. Don't thank us. It's our job."

"Are you leaving?" Asked Allison. 

"I'm afraid so," said Fiona, "There are matters we must attend to. I suppose Billy and Alice can stay whilst Dad's still recuperating but we have to try and find Beatrice."

"Understood." Said Luther. "If you need us, please don't hesitate to ask." 

"Thank you, all of you." Thanked Vincent. Allison, Tivahn and Jessica began to walk out of the room with Luther on his tail. Five watched them leave but could help but notice the chemistry between the two Fours. Billy and Klaus didn't take their eyes off each other the entire duration of that conversation. 

Hmm. How very interesting. 

Lora began to fuss against his chest. He laughed under his breath and kissed her on the cheek before turning out of the room and walking up the stairs. 


	19. I Won't Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five sits at Alice's bedside until she reawakens

Five sat at Alice's bedside, wiping the blood away from her skin. He carefully removed her shirt, wrapped a bandage around the wound he had inflicted on her, then he pulled the duvet over her. He disposed of the bloodied shirt in the bin. He unraveled her dark locks and let the hang by the sides of her head. The others were awake again and the ones that remained in the house were busy. 

Allison had taken Lora downstairs with her, and left Five alone with Alice. He was still pretty shaken about what had occurred only a few hours before. Alice had not waken up since then. Obviously she would awaken but Five was unsure of when. Was he was done cleaning her up, he let her sleep. He didn't move from her side though, he held onto one of her cold hands and brought it up to his face, breathing in her scent and gently kissing her knuckles. 

"You know," He softly spoke, "when I first met you, I had no idea just how important you would be to me. A glimpse, just one glimpse. That's all it took, I saw those emerald eyes and just knew. I should never have left you there... You mean so much to me that it hurt when you forgave me just like that." 

He sighed. "I didn't deserve your forgiveness, what I did to you, well, it was unforgivable. Remember our first case together? We had to kill that woman because she would've killed that guy who killed another guy? Yeah, that's one of my favorite times with you." 

Five brushed a stray hair off of her face. "You know, I was worried that after a while you would see my flaws, notice those little imperfections, then you wouldn't look at me the same way you always had, with that twinkle in your eyes. I always liked the way you smile. That's what people say though, some of the most saddest people smile the brightest. That's how you know they're genuine... you never could fake that smile. That beautiful smile." 

He paused, a tear falling down his cheek, "Please smile for me." 

"I never thanked you for saving my life did I? That day, the bullet was meant for me and you jumped in front of it, went straight through your arm." Five brushed the spot on her arm that he could remember seeing the silver bullet pierce her skin. "So brave, all of the time. Ha, we were always an unlikely pair. That's probably why it worked, because people would talk and say that it looked wrong."

"You were never wrong." He bent down, moving closer to her, "I just want to see your eyes again, want to tell you I'm sorry. I am. I am so sorry." He kissed her on the cheek, when he moved back up her began to softly cry, holding her hand to his face. 

*

Alice blinked, her eyes adjusted to the light, "Five?" She croaked out. 

Five's eyes snapped open, he hastily rubbed his eyes clean of tear stains. "Thirteen? You're awake!" He exclaimed softly. 

She brought a hand to her face, moaning slightly. "What happened?" She gasped when the memories came flooding back. "Is she gone?" 

He nodded, "I think so." He said. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore," she said, quietly.  She studied Five's face for a moment then weakly broke out a grin. 

"Five?" 

"Yeah?"

"Were you crying?" She asked. 

Five paused, then gulped. "No, why would you- Fine, yes. Yes. I was crying."  
"Fucking knew it." She laughed under her breath. She tried to sit up, then beckoned Five over with a finger. "Come here, Number Five." 

He smirked, "Yes, Thirteen." 

"Kiss me?" She asked cheekily. 

Five could only oblige. "Of course."  
  



	20. Rest Your Weary Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ends another chapter to this story...

[Carry On My Wayward Son (lullaby) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3z3eELEtUw)

With the moon shining brightly in the sky, that night was particularly quiet which was a nice feeling. It hadn't been this peaceful and relaxing in a long time. IN his bedroom, Five was lying down next to Alice and baby Lora was in between both of them. Alice and Lora had fallen asleep, but Five wasn't tired. He took this moment to look at the two most important girls in his life at that point in time. He had finally gotten Alice back and there was no Handler to worry about, obviously Beatrice was still at large but it was nothing that the Umbrella Academy, and their new friends from the Noble Institute, couldn't manage with. 

He stroked his finger down his daughter's tender cheeks. Then looked upon Alice's sleeping face. Both beautiful and both he was not worthy of. His child and the woman who risked her life to save him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. 

Leaving the bed for a moment he stood by the window, looking out to the rainy sky. The sound of rain hitting the window was rather calming. He sighed. He pulled the relic out of his pocket and studied it for a moment. There was a sense of familiarity about it. Five couldn't place his finger on why this object seemed so familiar to him. Tomorrow he would look in the library and his father's notes to see what this thing was and why Dracoria had it trapped inside of her chest. 

He hid it in one of his draws, he didn't want anyone to find it just yet. The moon was shining brightly behind the rain. It really was a beautiful night. In the apocalypse, there were never nights such as these. There was fire to keep him warm, but it also reminded him that he was alone. Until the Handler found him. He then saw Alice inside of that room, chained up like a common mutt. She was special. 

Looking over to his child, he knew that Lora was special too. He didn't know what her powers were or if she even had powers but what Five did know was that Lora Hargreeves was going to be one extraordinary little girl. 

He smiled, closed the curtains and laid back in bed before closing his eyes and falling asleep for a well deserved rest. 

*

Far away from the Umbrella Academy, Beatrice Browning sat at her desk, reading a book, smoking a cigarette. She cackled to herself, amused by the whole situation. There was a knock at the door, "Come in." She said, annoyed about being interrupted. 

Another woman came inside, with shades and a headwrap, covering her hair. "You called for me, Madam?" 

Beatrice nodded, "Yes, tell me, Xiangliu... how fast can you work?" 

The woman, Xiangliu, looked at her, her cold, dead eyes blinked. "Fast, Madam." 

Beatrice smirked, "Good. Now, I have a job for you." 

Xiangliu nodded. 

Beatrice pulled open the draw beside her and passed Xiangliu a brown roll of paper. She read it for a moment, before shoving it into her pocket. Pulling a knife out of her sleeve, she said. "How should I do it?"  
Beatrice shook her head, exasperated. "You misunderstand me. I don't want her dead. I need you to keep an eye on her. After all... a baby is hardly a challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but Lora's story has barely begun 
> 
> :)
> 
> Thanks for reading another fic, this one was especially fun to write because I added my OCs into it. If you want any in particular to come back for the next fic then let me know :) Sorry about the last few chapters being shorter than most :)


End file.
